dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ako
Ako '(アコウ, ''Akō ) is the half-brother of Goku in an alternate-timeline, and the brother of Goku from the main-timeline. He is a half-saiyan half-god male born on Planet Amon to two unknown parents in the alternate-timeline. Ako invades Earth to seek out his long lost brother and to make peace with other species. Appearance Ako's appearance is strangely identical to his half-brother, Goku. He sports the same muscle build and skin tone, he also sports orange gi with a black undershirt, black sweatpants, and brown sweatbands. He is often mistaken for being Goku because of his hair style which is similar to Goku. He also strangely was born with no tail. Overview History Background After Majin Buu's defeat in Other World, Ako's sensed the massive source of energy from Goku's Spirit Bomb and was convinced that the power was coming from a relative of some sort. With his army at his side, he invaded Earth in search of the warrior who wielded the extraordinary power. Search For Power Ako searched far and wide until he came across an old geezer name Master Roshi. Master Roshi told of the location of Goku, so Ako quickly rushed to the location of King Kai. After many days, he came upon a small green planet with what appeared to be a house, a red car, and a monkey. he explored the diameter and easily spotted a warrior who happened to be lifting many, many weights with ease. He had finally found Goku. Saiyan Lineage To Be Added... Transformations Super Saiyan ''main article:Super Saiyan'' The first form obtained and mastered by Ako. He obtained the form first by extremely harsh punishment done to him by training. With this form, Ako's power multiples by 50x, which allows him to easily take out enemies stronger than himself. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for three days, He easily mastered the form, and could sustain it for extremely long periods of time. With the amplification of the Kaioken Technique, he could increase his power to unfathomable heights, even able to keep up with Xicor's base form. Super Saiyan 2 ''main article:Super Saiyan 2'' After intense training inside the Gravity Chamber, Ako became enraged of how he couldn't find a way to get stronger, he had reached his body's limit. Because of his intense fury, he overcame his mental block and went beyond his limit, eventually discovering the power of Super Saiyan 2. With Super Saiyan 2, Ako can multiply his power by 100x. While this being a stronger form, it is slightly harder to maintain unlike Super Saiyan, although this means nothing to him, as he mastered this form as well as the others, easily being able to overcome the form's difficulties. Super Saiyan Blue ''main article:Super Saiyan Blue'' '' Because of being the direct descendant of The Original Super Saiyan, Ako was able to become a Super Saiyan God through sheer will alone instead of the usual ritual of five saiyans. After obtaining the power, all he needed to do was be able to control it, which was a struggle as he had constant rage at the destruction of his planet at the time. Overtime, Ako managed to control the form and was able to release it to the fullest extent. When fully powered and prepared, Ako is nigh-unstoppable in this form, even standing to the likes of a full-powered Super Saiyan 5. With this form, Ako's power multiples by 46,000x, easily allowing him to compete with the like of Gods, Demigods, and Saiyan Gods. Super Saiyan 4 main article:'Super Saiyan 4 This form was obtained after Ako regrew his tail and peered at the moon. In this form, Ako's voice became noticeably deeper, he obtained red eyeliner, and he grew dark red fur, and became a beast to be reckoned with. With this form, Ako gained extraordinary abilities besides his own, and his power was increased massively. Ako has no trouble in controlling this form, as he thinks of the form as it's own mind. In the form, Ako's power multiplies by 4,000x. While strong, it is nowhere near in power of even 40% of Super Saiyan Blue's power.